Sincerely, Your Hopeless Romantic
by ATearStainedLetter
Summary: Exquisite oblivion within the darkness, Hearing nothing but wanton moans, Feeling nothing but heated touches, The way tonight felt so wrong it was torment, But the wrong was too perfect to regret, For this will all be over as tomorrow comes, As one belongs to reign over the Night, The other to Hunt those of the Lost, Just as the sun rises, both will forget, This fleeting-
1. Keeping Our Distance

**Sincerely, Your Hopeless Romantic**

**Prologue: Keeping Our Distance**

_Exquisite oblivion within the darkness,_

_ Hearing nothing but wanton moans,_

_ Feeling nothing but heated touches,_

_ The way tonight felt so wrong it was torment,_

_ But the wrong was too perfect to regret,_

_ For this will all be over as tomorrow comes,_

_ As one belongs to reign over the Night,_

_ The other to Hunt those of the Lost,_

_ Just as the sun rises… both will forget,_

_ This fleeting pleasure of lust without love…_

Three bitter years inevitably passed since the prefects' High School graduation from Cross Academy. The silverette was immediately taken to the Hunters' Association for training without much as a goodbye to the school, on the other hand, the Pureblood siblings lingered in school as the Moon and Sun Dormitory heads. The hunter's agenda seemed unquestionably hectic that he not once showed his face nor even phoned anyone within the Academy…

The certain female brunette was downright upset at the Hunter, she'd occasionally visit the Association's Headquarters when she had time to spare yet the silverette was incessantly out on Missions almost as much as her brother was away on business trips. And it was surely frustrating since the two appeared so important to the world as it is now while she doesn't and couldn't do anything especially with her brother's constant security and her father's overprotection…

But that seemed to all pay off today…

Eyes unwaveringly gazed at the ocean azure sky, eyeing in a bit further; you could see the auburn rays peering out within the darkness mixing in the sea of blue. He leaned back against the leather car seat, inaudibly counting the moments as the gates of Cross Academy came into sight. Listlessly anticipating it to be the same apart from a few renovations here and there but he was completely mistaken, the Academy has improved a lot… Three years had certainly got the best of him…

A sharp intake of breath fled his pale lips right after a lump emerged in his throat… He, to be honest, was cynical of what he was to do. For the prior years, he did almost everything he could to avoid the Academy alongside with his memories in relation to it—for him—was… well… _unnecessary_. The feelings and emotions that he gravely suffered… they were of the past that he sought to forget. The past that ought to be veiled someplace no one can find, not even he himself could. But no matter what he did, they were _there_. The memories etched imperfectly within his body and soul akin to vivid scars that did beyond than just defile…

Shutting his eyes, he breathed heavily… In all his life, that was the lone place he earnestly deemed as _home_, everything he knew and understood was in there, his life detained within the Academy premises for as long as he could recall. The notion that if he happened to return then he may possibly never leave… It was somehow… distressing. Distressing to the truth that he feared something that he couldn't perceive, but the coiling numbness that enclosed around his throat as the car passed through the Academy's gate cast his wits screaming him to leave… But his appearance said nothing to his insurgence.

Delicate droplets began pelting the tinted windows of the vehicle, he clenched his fists as the vehicle came to a stop seconds after. Placing his perfect façade, he turns forward and started straightening out his scarlet silk tie with unseen shaky hands; the rain's light noise somehow appeased him in a way that it rendered his breath levelled. The door was opened by the chauffeur with an open umbrella, amethyst eyes gazed up as him as the chauffeur bowed lightly, "Kiryu-sama," he noted as the silverette got out the jet black car.

The hunter nodded slightly with muttered thanks as he moved on ignoring the driver, the chauffeur hurried to the silverette's side covering him with the umbrella. But the hunter shifted ahead as he unlocked the trunk to get his luggage and quickly went towards the Main Building earning the shade from the concrete ceiling. With a weighty sigh, he lashed his duffle bag around himself as he fixed his uniform underneath his denim jacket…

He looked about and glanced at his watch, he needed to walk towards the Headmaster's residence from here on forth—the day class students appear to be asleep at this time and there were no night class students either… Well, it is a _Sunday_… he snubbed that thought away and opted to start walking since the rain won't likely stop at this time.

With inhuman pace, the said hunter dashed thru using the forest route. He scarcely felt the soil's slickness beneath his shoes as he wildly darted through altering everything around him into a world of distortion; unyielding branches and twigs scathed his skin lightly, beads of crimson surfaced adeptly against his pale skin staining it like ink… but every cut mended in the succeeding second deserting the rubicund dye that was swept off by the rain.

Zero came to a halt when he perceived a certain vampire's presence, his eyes shot through the darkness—


	2. Oblivious Resolve

**Sorry for being unable to keep up to the other story... I was too caught up with this and school work TT_TT"**

**Well... I hope you like this chapter...**

**I do not own VK XD**

* * *

**Chapter One: Oblivious Resolve**

* * *

**[Zero's POV]**

Rain poured violently, my whole body was simply drenched while I ran with feet that hardly touched the ground for more than a second. With a bothered grunt, I ran my fingers through my soaked hair slowing down ever so slightly… Water pooled sparsely above the waterlogged soil making it tougher to run without completely slipping… My mind wandered to itself questioning my foolish helplessness.

I paused considering that seemingly _accustomed _presence I _dreaded_. My heart struck against my chest in dispute ordering me to run, to solely disregard it and leave. But my body betrayed my resent deprived of anything, I veered fronting the existence that erupted from the trees' shadows. I suppressed the urge to run away as my breath hitched in my throat—and I pray—it was left unnoticed.

His russet tresses also dowsed under the rain, small droplets of glistening water dripping of the ends. His burgundy eyes burned with familiarity, he ambled closer as I inadvertently lingered in my position. Halting only leaving a meter's distance between us…

"Kiryu…" He spoke up cutting the concealed stillness. His voice was slick in its velvet temptation but my insides besought to rip his heart out desiring his death. Yet, right now, my reason is something I'd rather like to preserve.

"Kuran." I spat out straining myself to screen my anger yet it still had my 'Zero_ness_' tone—so it was a worthless effort. He smirked and I immediately took a step back… but in a flash, he restrained me to the adjacent tree. His forearm constrained alongside my neck as an effort to hinder me from escaping and his free hand on my other wrist which was extending for my gun. I caught a glimpse of my abandoned duffle bag left across the watery mud, I cursed inwardly.

I coughed at the impact wincing as his forearm forced forward strangling me; "You actually appear refined in our uniform, Zero." He commented his lips ghosting over mine. I writhed out of his grip but he doesn't seem shaken at all. I groaned as he pressed against me, his knees pressing in between my legs, "Zero…."

I gasped as his thigh pushed against my crotch, "Kana…" I moaned, "me…"

He grinned setting me free as he then drove me into an intense kiss, his hands clutching my hair tilting my head back to deepen his kiss. I forced myself to escape—half-heartedly—but the next thing I knew I was running my fingers across his hair missing his touches. I was pulling him deeper, moaning into the kiss… His tongue licked my lips tantalizingly requesting for entry which I instantaneously approved longing for more contact. Smooth tongues clashed ruthlessly as they teased and played; my elongated fangs scratched the Pureblood's tongue… I moaned as I tasted the crimson elixir struggling to gain more…

Hands were wandering about enticing each other even more. I immediately lost to the one-sided battle and merely gripped on the older vampire for support, "Kaname…" I hissed as the brunette started to rub against me in uncontrolled heat.

"Yes," he whispered seductively as he nicked his fangs over my lips as he slyly licked off the blood, "My love?"

"W-We have to… ah…" a shudder pass through me as a moan followed, "st…ugh…op…"

He ignored me and trailed kisses down to my neck, "Don't want to…" he muttered childishly as he started licking provokingly over my neck, "I missed you…" he muttered, his lips against my skin as he spoke.

I shivered against him in delight doing my best to endure his inviting thrusts, "Y-yeah…" I moaned as he continued his ministrations, "but…"

"Hush…" he hummed as he ran his fingers over my now half-opened uniform.

My senses cried to just surrender and let him fuck me right here, but my rationality miraculously told me that this could wait. I grabbed his hands and tiptoed to kiss him, "We… have to stop…" I whispered between shaky breaths.

He smiled genuinely at me, it made me weak but I persisted to linger on steady feet. He hugged me, "Damn it…" he said against my ear, his hot breath making my face blush crimson, "I can't let you go, Zero…"

I closed my eyes, "This can wait…" I trailed off amidst the decision making whether to call him 'Kuran' or 'Kaname'.

"Zero… must we really stop?" He asked, I could hear his scorned tone, "Not this," he said licking my ear teasingly as if to prove his point, "but our… relationship …"

I looked down pay no attention to the mouth-watering neck beside my face; I wrapped my arms around him and spoke. My voice failed me for the hundredth time today, "I'm sorry… Kaname…" I shut my eyes tightly engraving this warmth in my mind, "We can't let them know of this…" _you're a Pureblood Kaname, I'm only an ex-human, and a Level D that would someday fall to E. We have to give up… _the words were left unspoken yet my heart begged to let him understand… that there was more than just that.

"Is it because I'm a Pureblood, Zero?" he questioned me as he freed me from his arms, in exchange, his hands gripped firmly on my shoulders shaking me back and forth as if to bring me back to my senses, "We've gone through this, I told you—"

"Kaname," I groaned, "you know it's impossible. I'm a burden to your existence, and I'm not being overly dramatic here… it's… purely truth…" the latter words were mentioned in a low whisper, no human could hear but Kaname could do so clearly.

He looked at me pleadingly, "Zero, I don't care of what the truth is or what reality may be like… I lov—"

I shut my ears with my hands and shook my head, "Damn it, Kaname, don't say it…" I said, almost begged, "Please… it's harder to let go like this."

He grabbed my wrists, "Why shouldn't I?"

I groaned, this was stupid, Kaname knew it. We were both arguing beneath the midnight rain commanding to cease loving each other in spite of knowing how much they love each other—it was stupid but it needed to be done. "Kaname, within two years of us being together…" I spoke gently striving to deliver each word precisely, "we've never really _been together _completely… and you have… _Yuki_." I swallowed and before he could speak, I cut him off, "We need to go to the Headmaster's office, Kaname."

He let me go, I instinctively brushed my throbbing wrists, "I know, Zero… that's why I wanted us to be together in the Academy… as for Yuki, she doesn't know—yet. But I'm sure she'll be able to accept it, either way, I have no plans on leaving you." He explained, his eyes were cold and I knew this topic was closed—for now. He walked away taking my mud covered bag, he handed it to me, "Kiryu." He said coldly, "Follow me."

He walked away and I gritted my teeth, silently, I followed the Pureblood. Footsteps were heavy and each second ticked with difficulty that suffocated the both of us, despite how much I wanted to regret my words… I couldn't, not as I am now. Fastening up my shirt as I secured my jacket, I obliged myself to discount the recent events as we grew closer to our destination…

The Headmaster's residence remained the same, lights shone under the door and my heart began to thrash… Fear and guilt overwhelmed my senses with the urge to forget what I know, everything I did these three years reflected through my eyes—they were all wrong. Everything.

Kaname glanced back at me and nodded as he opened the door, we entered the house dripping profoundly with the excess water that clung to us like our second skin.

"Zerorin, Kaname-kun" I heard _someone _whom I far well knowtheatrically call out my name as we entered the Headmaster's house, "okaerinasai!" The blonde haired wonder flung himself at us carrying towels on both hands…

We expertly evaded his _attack_ as we got the towels safely… and he landed securely flat on the ground, "Tadaima." I muttered lowly as I started drying my hair.

"Headmaster," Kaname greeted back with a smile as he did the same.

The Headmaster then smiled at me with a devious glint in his eyes, as he stood up not bothering the blood that trailed down his nose, "Where were you? Kaname went to look for you minutes ago…"

I raised an eyebrow as I ruffled my hair with the towel trying to dry it up as fast as possible, "We forgot the way back." I stated.

"Zero was being stupid telling me that the residence was on the opposite direction," Kaname added as he twisted his hair along with the towel drying it. I glared at him for a split second and gave in and simply decided to dry my hair, the rug was completely soaked and I walked towards the staircase, "I'll be changing in the bathroom…" My footsteps sounded annoying with its squishing watery sound, well, Cross would be the one to clean that up.

I managed to reach the bathroom safely without slipping like a child after a mud war; I walked inside and started to strip off my soaked clothing one by one… I felt sickeningly annoyed at the events as they replayed in my head… How stupid was I to actually allow myself to be violated like that, yes, I know we were in the middle of a fucking forest under the fucking rain—but that was no reason to fuck! Fuck! I was pissed out of my mind at the same time I was flushing like mad… I gripped the sides of the sink as I inhaled deeply, without another thought; I strode off to the shower turning it into blistering temperature… I needed to calm myself or else I'd be getting nowhere on this.

Memories flashed amidst my senses as I propped against the wall feeling the cool warmth from the immaculate tiles, a dreary sigh escaped my pale lips. Vividly, I could recall his touches against me, how much I implored for him, how much I coveted him—to the idea of desiring to _love _him for someone as my own. But I discerned that we were only surviving in dreams, within figments of love… This would not persist, it couldn't. No matter what we achieve, we'll only end up wounding ourselves if we attempt to hold on any longer… Parting is the solitary option where both of us could endure and forget. But I knew neither of us had the resolution to ensure it; I know I was only acting like a coward… But I could _not_ tolerate my reality devoid of his existence—I wanted him with me, his burgundy eyes, his russet tresses, his pastel skin, his constant possessiveness, and everything else that screamed _him_—even more than before.

As we are now, regardless of the two years being together, we've, by no means, settled with each other for more than a week. We were never suited as _classic_ couple who'd date and have fun—we didn't own the moment of the privilege to merely stand side-by-side in public. Point of a fact, Kaname being a Pureblood and me being a Level D, from the outset of it, it was already atrociously unattainable. Sure, _'miracles can happen for star-crossed lovers' _but that's not just who we are…we're _males_, we have the _same gender_. Sure, vampires seem like to have already recognized that as a fragment of their principles…but even if the vampires would overlook our statuses and sex and basically accept, society can't. There's no escape, we were—I groaned, I wanted to shriek and just neglect the whole thing… but I needed to—finally closing my eyes, I ignored my muses and began to think straight for just this once.

I stepped out of the bathroom presuming to meet a Pureblood patiently waiting for his turn, but it look as if I was mistaken. I walked down the staircase still towelling my hair; I hesitated sighting the person—vampire, whatever—who was sitting in front of the Headmaster, "Ah, Zerorin, Kaname-kun and I were just talking about your transfer to the Moon Dorms." The blonde spoke as his eyes shifted to me.

"Yeah," I said after a moment; feeling the sparseness in my system, I resumed, "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." I was moving about once more, still accustomed to the residence. Cross doesn't seem to find it incommodious so I chose to make myself at home. I was famished considering I haven't eaten anything since this morning; I was simply withheld by the insistent turmoil that sabotaged my appetite.

"Kiryu-kun, about the rooms," Kuran's voice sent me immobile before I could exit the room. I turned to him with an enquiring look and he continued, "I'm sorry but there aren't any left in the Moon Dormitory. All are either reserved for the upcoming students and there are 2 rooms present but that's in the female Dormitory."

I looked at Headmaster who gawked me shiningly, I scowled, "You said there wasn't any problems with my transfer." I protested to the Headmaster pay no courtesy to the _Moon Dormitory_ _President_. I might not hold that much antipathy against Kuran but _this_ was something else.

"Er… yeah… that's because…" The Headmaster fidgeted on his seat edgily as I waited irritably, "Well… you see…"

"You'll be staying in with me." The burgundy-eyed brunette calmly stated concluding the Headmaster's stretch; his interred smirk evidently was mirrored in his eyes. And with that, I snapped as blood crept beneath my cheeks.

"What do you mean I'll be staying in with you?!" I snarled then confronted the Headmaster, "There's no way I'd share a room with a _Pureblood, _Cross!"

"Zero, you're being childish." The Headmaster imparted coolly with a conniving grin as if this was the finest decision that was ever comprised before him, "Kaname-kun is trying to be considerate here, you should at least acknowledge it appreciatively."

"Yeah right, like you have any right to say that," I plummeted all formalities and reverted to Kuran who stared at me with an amused expression, "And besides, why can't I stay in the other rooms? Surely you're not the only one with an extra bed…" I spat in annoyance.

"Not quite, all of them are already occupied," Kuran clarified flawlessly, "And frankly, if you are okay with sleeping in the Female Dormitory be my guest. I doubt you would be the one who would attack females at night." He raised a brow at me as if telling me to consider his statement as a warning.

Inside, I was seriously debating with myself whether to actually take into account the choice of staying in the Female Dorms… But who was I kidding; there was _no way_ I could endure that without crawling back here requesting to have my quarter transferred. I sighed in frustration and to the lack of alternatives, "Fine," I snapped, "I'll be staying in Kuran's room. But as soon as an empty room comes up it's mine for the taking."

"Alright then." Kuran agreed unhesitatingly.

The Headmaster nodded polished with excitement, "Zero, this is a suitable way to start your preparation."

"Preparation?" Kuran voiced out, "May I inquire for what?"

I wavered and knowing he _is _the _Head_ of the Vampire Council, Kingof all the Vampires—and my extant _lover_… I mind as well disclose it to him… or maybe the Headmaster will.

"Zero is the next President of the Hunter Association." The Headmaster beamed outstanding the normal levels of enthusiasm, "It's still a top-secret nevertheless, but part of his preparation is that he must be able to defend the school…" Cross spoke like a child—it was amusingly annoying…

Kuran watched me for a while, "Congratulations…" he said stiffly. Then memories of the event four months ago occurred in my head; I closed my eyes pushing the very thought away.

"I'll prepare dinner." I stated before walking out with a deep breath I spoke out, "Thank you, Kuran." I reddened secretly appreciating that impeccably cunning smile that adorned his eyes with radiance and his features brought to perfection. Not fancying the idea of demeaning myself any further, I spun towards the kitchen without anything else.

I felt the brunette shifting as he stood up, "Well, I'd better be going now. I wouldn't want to disturb your meal." He indicated to the Headmaster.

"Ah, no not at all, Kaname-kun. I won't be eating, you may join Zero if you wish." The Headmaster said chibi-formed eagerly waiting for Kaname's reply, "I'm sure Zero would also like to have you come along."

Kuran looked at me expectantly, _"Only if you agree."_ his eyes told me though he did not speak.

"You are welcome to eat if you want." I muttered completely parting from the room. I entered the kitchen and started to secure the ingredients required from the fridge alongside the utensils. I wore my gray apron and tied my hair back with an elastic band, some of the strands couldn't reach the back and they simply fell at the sides of my face. I sighed and removed the elastic, which was worthless.

_"Curry…" _I thought looking at what I got while I washed my hands. I reached for the knife and the chopping board and the meat… I was seconds away from slicing the meat when I felt Kuran's presence from behind. He was close… er… _too _close. I could feel his breath across my ear and his chest against my back… Mind you, Kuran, I'm carrying a knife here.

"You know it's not good to go near someone who has a knife, Kuran." I groused in frustration. Okay, know what, I made my judgment. I may be _in love_ with Kuran, but he _had _to give me some space while I cooked.

He progressed away with a chuckle, "Well, I was curious. I never actually seen anyone _actually _cook."

I eyed him as he lodged away from the counter and propped himself alluringly against the wall with his arms crossed, "Please don't compare me with your sister." I said as I began slicing the meat into cubes skilfully. We lingered in silence for a while then I spoke up grasping the discomfort of the Pureblood of not doing anything, "If you're just going to stand there you mind as well help out." I stated as I transferred the meat to a clean bowl.

"What shall I do then?" he queried getting an extra tanned apron hung from the side. I observed him and snickered watching him put it on. Aprons and the Pureblood Prince—_King_, how satirical, I beckoned him to the unpeeled Yukon gold Potatoes.

"Get started with those, but wash your hands first." I said as I moved on and started slicing in my own world. It was a nice atmosphere, the both of us doing something recreational for one… Then after a minute I was done slicing the excess meat, I viewed Kuran and fought the itch to laugh. Hell, Kuran was practically staring at the potatoes in confusion as if he didn't know where to start. A smile tugged at my lips as I rolled my eyes…

Slipping on my placid mask, "You know, I think I'd be best if you'd just wait."

He glared at me and grimaced, "I can do this myself." His voice was challenging, almost childish if I say so myself. Ichiru commonly had that manner when he was ill yet he obliges himself to get up. Okay, Kuran was not only wearing an apron, his façade's wavering. How entertaining. Zero: one, Kaname: zero… okay, that wasn't funny.

I found myself digging on one drawer remembering something important, I slipped the cook book out. Flipping the pages, I tried to locate the curry recipe… _"There…" _I thought, I then presented it to him, "Follow the instructions there. Just measure all the ingredients as said, then you start on with the roux and I'll do the curry and slicing."

He dithered for a while but soon approved of my decision. I worked fast with the potatoes and the carrots and Kuran was expertly measuring the ingredients quickly. Well, I guess you didn't need to be a great cook to measure things. I started on with the apples then started chopping the onion lastly. My vampire senses did nothing but help, I wasn't breathing while I promptly chopped. It was a valueless attribute to have a high senses when cooking… it'd make everything smell weird while preparing.

Then I brusquely felt someone shooting daggers at me, I looked at the pureblood as I finished, "What?" I asked washing my hands after taking the onions away, and I then nodded to myself in perception. The onions must smell pretty worse for him considering he had higher senses compared to mine, "Well, it's time to cook." I spoke out.

Well, I won't be telling every detail of the cooking part… it would take me another three pages and it would all be about Kaname messing up and us preparing it all over again which would seem very tedious more or less. And Kaname also didn't want his slipups to be publicized on a book so… yeah… We cooked the curry for about two hours just because Kuran kept wasting the ingredients by either mistaking the ketchup for the sauce so we had to do over the roux again—five times! We managed to finish it when I finally kicked him out of the kitchen and when I called Kaname, he was holding up a note with an entertained smirk…

It was for us.

Kaname-kun, Zerorin,

Gomenasai! I was called by the Toga and I had to do some errands. You two were so cute together I couldn't help but leave a note. Don't worry about me; I'll be home by next week.

Oh, and Kaname-kun please take care of Zero-chan over the week. Thank you.

xoxoxo Kaien Cross 3

I instantly shredded the letter into pieces after reading it, "Am I a dog?!" I growled, then I noticed Kuran just shake his head with a grin.

"How could you actually live with him?" he asked me as we started walking towards the dinner table.

I glared at him, "Try adopting a child, you'll know." I sat down on my place and him on the other; it was a bit awkward considering that this was the first time we ate with each other for a long time… Of all the two years.

"But you seem quite used to it. I may say you enjoy his presence at times." He alleged as he started minding his food as I did the same.

I rolled my eyes, "You must be blind." I spoke while I chewed, scratch manners. I didn't need them. Kaname raised an eyebrow at me—not in disgust though. He was simply entertained… I swallowed some of the food left in my mouth, "About the transfer, are you sure I could stay. I mean, I'd be willing to stay in Takuma-sempai's room or Kain-sempai's."

Kaname choked lightly, "Takuma stays with Senri and Kain stays with Hanabusa." He said with a slightly annoyed tone, "While I stay alone in a room which could accommodate 3 persons. Zero, are you that conscious of living with me?"

* * *

**Sincerely, atearstainedletter**


	3. Once Again

**Thanks for the reviews, minna-sama! Yeah, I guess this is a quick paced chapter... I already planned out the ideas and everything but I honestly didn't expect it to become like this... I just wanted Zero and Kaname to have their time together again... well, alright... **

**I do not own VK.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Once Again**

The silverette stared dully at the male before him, his passive face turned brighter by the minute—he turned away, "Well, _I_ don't really care…" he stated, "It's just that _other _people would think it's weird. You're allowing some hunter into your room, but not your bride-to-be."

"Is that jealousy I hear, Zero?" the pureblood spoke with unhidden amusement condemning the hunter within his words. It was easy to tease the hunter, it was the only attribute that made Zero seem so… _juvenile_…Kaname wouldn't have it any other way.

"You're so full of yourself, you know that." The hunter snapped, eating quickly wanting to leave the Pureblood at once.

Kaname smirked at the hunter's predictable response, "Really, Zero?" he mocked.

Ignoring the Pureblood, Zero got his plate and placed it on the sink. He was washing the dishes ignoring the chuckles sent from behind. Kaname knew then that Zero was still the ticking-time-bomb; no one knows when he's gonna snap. It was amusing for the Pureblood to watch his lover act like an upset housewife—without him even finishing, Zero took his place right under him along with his water.

Kaname snickered as he strolled behind Zero wrapping his arms around him as he places his chin over the hunter's shoulder, "I apologize."

The hunter snorted as he washed roughly, Kaname's devious mind sprouted an idea. Pecking Zero's nape, the hunter stiffened and growled; Kaname took the opportunity to interlace his fingers through the frozen form's wet hands, "I apologize…" the Pureblood repeated nudging his lover's head sideways, "Ne, Zero."

"Yeah, yeah…" he said shrugging, "now get off."

With a soft snicker, Kaname kissed the subtle part of Zero's neck; I grinned against it, "Love you." He said releasing his hold as he walks away to the living room leaving a scarlet hunter to cool off.

**[Kaname's POV]**

Zero was supposed to thank me (at least) for doing my very best to control my wanting to pounce on him earlier. Sadly, it didn't turn out as an option for me since—I mutely surveyed the hunter before me drone incredulous words, it had almost been an hour since we ate, Zero was pissed off at being cornered and he had nothing else to do but give in. I chucked at the thought, he glared at me, "What now, Kuran?"

His eyes were sweltering in apparent aggravation to the fact that we had no umbrella, nor raincoat, or anything to shade ourselves from the rain and it was getting stronger by the second… And so right now we were debating whether or not we should go to the dorms since we had bed here besides Zero's old room.

He started pacing around yet again, his eyebrows creased and his mouth in a dark scowl; while I, on the other hand, was siting contentedly on a single couch with my legs intersected and a drink in hand, watching the silverette announce all his unbounded tension and displeasure as he walked back and forth.

"Zero," I tried again.

He glared at me, "If you got anything just say it!"

"About you being the President…" I said calmly, I was disappointed in the fact that I had no idea that he was the one chosen as the successor, "why didn't you tell me?"

He stiffened; "You see…" he started in frustration and collapsed on the sofa next to me, "it wasn't really anything… important…" His eyes moved around avoiding my curious gaze.

I straightened my legs and questioned, "You're obviously lying, Zero."

He growled, "I know, okay!" He snapped, his hands covered his face as he leaned back, "Damn it, I know…"

Zero looked really hassled, almost inane at the things around him. He must've had a real hard time adjusting to everything. Yuki did say Zero was always out on mission, even on the holidays, "You should go give yourself a break," I said—well, that's something coming from me.

He eyed me in sarcasm, "Coming from you, I don't find it any motivating."

"Then why push yourself this far?" I questioned, "You could really lay off the successor and live the life you want."

"_This _is the life _I _want," he groaned looking at me, pleading me to understand him, then again he spoke beginning from Cross, to the fact over the Academy, to his Hunting job, and everything else besides the confidential topic about _us_. I heeded to him quietly allowing him vent his nuisances as he started pacing around again, it was then I noticed that he had been using my last name for quite a while now…

"It's Kaname." I voiced out while he spoke unceasingly of Cross being frivolous only having, I quote, _'one fucking damned-to-earth umbrella'_.

"What?" he asked stopping while he glared at me with arms crossed.

"'Ka-na-me', you should call me that." I repeated as I positioned the glass on the side table. I stood up from my position and saw Zero roll his eyes on me.

He grumbled, "Sleep talk when you're sleeping, Kuran."

He was about to start pacing again and I grabbed him by the wrist pulling him towards me; I reached out touching his neck. I felt goose bumps rise in his neck, "Kuran…" he heeded obviously pissed, as for I didn't care one bit.

I smirked, "Call me, Kaname," I muttered childishly hiding my head in the crook of his neck where the woman bit him, "Zero~" I played with his name pleasantly.

He shuddered and groaned, "You idiot…" he spat angrily as he struggled away from my unmoving arms, "get away from me."

"It's Kaname," I repeated teasingly, "is it that so hard to say, Ze~ro~?" I liked playing with Zero's name… I started licking his neck as I did before—sure Zero wasn't effusively tolerant our connection but he seems to have no argument when it derives to this. He shuddered against my arms with a soft hiss; I smirked against his neck feeling his pulse intensifying invitingly.

"Damn you…" he choked out with a gasp as I continued my ministrations, "let… go!" Surely, he knew I wasn't going to let go anytime soon if he won't say my name. I exhaled hotly against his throat producing a low noise from him; this time, it was my turn to shudder. I heard him say my name softly.

"What was that?" I muttered nipping his neck lightly, inches away from the spot where I usually bit. He was going to kill me for this but I honestly didn't care. He was mine for the taking right now and he knew it…

"Ka-Kana…" I smiled in triumph and nipped his neck harder causing him to yelp quietly and curse. With throbbing fangs, I teasingly glided them over the pulse sending shivers through Zero. Inaudible gasps escaped his lips, "Damn you, Kaname… you just ate…" He spoke breathless tipping his head impulsively as I nestled my face in the crook of his neck inhaling his wonderfully addictive scent.

"You took my plate remember…" I teased as he groaned. Moving up, I traced my fangs up to his jaw line taking in all his delicious sounds urging me even more, "Kana…" He moaned against me as I pushed him over to the adjacent wall triggering luscious friction between us, "me…"

_Déjà vu?_

I harshly thrusted against him; clothed hips colliding against each other in every movement in heated friction. His arms wrapped around my neck as he growled, his hands hauling my hair down. My hand glided skilfully around his waist dragging him closer than possible, the other started undoing his dress shirt swiftly causing it to slide down Zero's shoulders seductively circling around his arms… I moved back looking at him with hazy eyes, Zero was no different. His mouth was left ajar as he panted lewdly; he looked at me through half lidded eyes igniting the fire within me even more than before. Zero was in his most vulnerable position—he was clearly stressed and annoyed by a number of things and he seems to be tired; it wasn't a good thing to do this right now… My brain could no longer comprise as his scent of arousal greeted me with such fervour I decided to snub reality for a moment… I angled my head to the vast skin before me; I nipped and sucked over his pastel skin leaving reddish marks with throbbing fangs… It's been so long…

With another thrust of my hips, I bit on his neck; my fangs prying deeply into his skin, he slanted his head even more as a malevolent moan escaped his pastel lips… I moaned lowly as I savoured his blood—it was too perfect to compare, too heavenly to define. I tugged my fangs lightly opening the wounds even more, earning another breathless groan from the hunter accommodated with a short curse; blood flowed freely into my mouth as I greedily drank. Relishing that crimson elixir as it rushed down my throat…

His memories, emotions, hatred, and fear rushed along. I accepted each and every one of them… I could sense Zero's fear over our relationship, how much he hated betraying his past beliefs… but there was no regret over this… he was happy yet he feared for me… I closed my eyes drinking slowly. Taking in all of them, calming Zero with my mind, and answering his call of hesitance and fear.

_"I am here… Zero…" _I whispered with my touches caressing over his back.

He pulled my hair back after a few seconds. I moved away from his neck after lapping up the traces of blood over his neck, I stood tall looking down on him. His amethyst eyes were clouded with love and worry… I returned his look, "Just for tonight…" He supposed hoarsely. He pulled me in to kiss me fiercely, pried my mouth gaining immediate entrance. From the beginning, our kiss was neither chaste nor innocent—it was the complete opposite—our kisses were hungry and led by lust, not that either of us cared about that. While teeth nicked around, tongues rebellious for power before the intruder, I swiftly carried him bridal style not even disturbing the kiss, he clung feebly over my shoulders as I tapped in my vampire powers to move quickly towards Zero's old room.

Lips stirred in seamless synch as tongues engaged fiercely, but momentarily, the hunger faded focusing it into an exchange of soft innocent kisses against each other's lips. It was nice for once, not hurrying things… unlike before—there was always a time limit. I had to go for a meeting, Zero for a mission or vice versa. It was just so fresh, everything I tried to cherish. Zero's scent surrounded me so much it was constructing my senses to blur in intoxication and desire.

"Kaname," Zero mused as he looked at me, his eyes flicking through crimson, "please…" his voice was hoarse and his lips slightly sore from the intense kissing.

Seizing his arms as I drew him down to his old bed—him laying over me. His face was weary and his eyes echoed all his emotions—only two transcended the others—love and anxiety. I tilted my head sideways giving him the opportunity to drink; he looked down lovingly at me. Sending shivers down my spine with his slightly shivering hand that lovingly brushed my hair away from my neck… His hands traced down my neck towards the opening of my shirt, his eyes remained interlocked with mine… I helped him unbutton my clothes and he leaned down muttering a soft apology placing a soft kiss against my neck, I circled my arms around his lithe waist pulling him closer. He teased my neck with soft caresses and nips; I couldn't suppress a gasp each time. I felt his fangs trace over my neck, moved away even more giving him space.

His fangs pierced my skin slowly—it was painful but was quickly overcome by pleasure as he drank. His hair brushed my cheeks lightly… I leaned into the familiar feeling as I stroked his back. We lay like that for a while, even after Zero had drunk. Our arousals didn't care; we were too immersed with the content happiness that scarcely blanketed over us.

Zero leaned back to my side, I faced him. I reached out touching stray locks of silver against his face tucking them behind his ears… The person before me was remarkably beautiful, as much as people think otherwise, "How was your trip?" I asked as he leaned against my arm.

"It's little late to be asking, don't you think?" he said silently with a soft smile of contentment.

I kissed his forehead, "At least my sort of greeting is something you'll remember."

He chuckled lightly caressing my face, fingers weaving through my hair, "Will do."

With a grin, separated his legs with my knee; in a flash, he turned deep crimson, "Ka-Kaname!" He said instinctively moving away.

I turned the tables, pinning him on the bed. My hands on either side of his face and my body between his legs intimately brushing over him, leaning down, I kissed him lightly on the cheeks. He froze but no retort, "Aren't you supposed to yell at me?" I teased knowing he wanted this just as I did.

He grumbled, "You're supposed to keep your mouth shut…" he muttered as he grabbed my nape forcing me on him. We kissed each other as hands roamed around playfully scratching at times… I moved my hips over his in a tantalizingly slow motion, he broke the kiss moaning as he thrusted back.

I moved down his lips to his jaw, my hands removing his opened dress shirt from his shoulders down his back. I licked around his skin, taking in his scent and taste… Open mouthed kisses were left down his jaw line; pass his neck to his collar bone, "Kaname…" he hissed as my hand brushed over his right nipple, it immediately hardened.

I traced down stopping his hip's movements, he groaned in the loss as I did. But I was too absorbed in his reactions that I trailed over his sensitive perked nipples. I breathed against it causing him to shiver, his hands immediately going to my back in attempt to stop me… He growled my name when I started nipping and sucking over his skin. Placing it into my mouth, he moaned scratching my clothed back tearing the cloth, "Ugh…"

I continued to nip, suck and kiss over it as my hand did the same on the other. He was writhing in pleasure, gasps and moans escaping his mouth, "Ah… sh—it… Kana…"

I released him feeling the tension in his abdomen he groaned in the loss yet again. He cursed my lowly; I went lower. My hands running down his chest drawing lazy circles just above the hem of his pants, "Zero…" I whispered against his skin as I unbuttoned his pants, "I really missed you."

A rumble was heard from Zero's throat, I pulled the pants' zipper slowly easing it down. His gasps got louder, and his hands were tightening around my dress shirt. Writhing, he helped me remove his pants; an enticing scream escaped his lips as I removed his ebony boxers…

"Damn…" he growled shutting his eyes, his erection standing through the cold room. Leaning down, I licked against the length as Zero arched over me moaning, he hissed as I playfully dragged my fangs against the sensitive flesh before me. His eyes flashed red and I chuckled, the next thing passed quickly… I engulfed his length ever so slowly; he leaned even more against the bed pushing me towards his throbbing erection. Deep throating him, I progressed agonizingly slowly—even for me.

He groaned, "Ka—" he moaned, "na… me…" his breath came out in excited pants as I hummed against him gaining speed, I could feel his release coming, "Stop…" he spoke pleadingly, pulling me half-heartedly away, "don't…"

I looked up at him, his face flushed in arousal and his body slick with a thin sheet of sweat, "Not just me…"

He pulled me up to kiss me again, his hands found my pants quickly undoing it. He moaned against me as I rubbed our arousals together, "Zero…"

"Kaname…" he spoke as he dropped himself on the bed.

I nicked three of my fingers with my fang drawing blood; he looked at me and grabbed my hand… He licked over them, I moaned at the scene unfolding before me. Zero was moaning lowly against my fingers as he lapped over them lazily, dousing them in his mouth. I licked my lips growing jealous of my fingers, I pulled my fingers away and kissed him trailing my fingers down slowly running over his skin…

He winced into the kiss as my finger prodded in slowly, I moved pass the ring of muscles my finger going deep to the knuckle, I added another one. He forced himself to relax as his hands grabbed my shoulders, his nails biting on them painfully—not that I cared. I moved again slowly, gaining speed as I scissored around his heat… it was so tight, I added a third finger and just as I did. He arched up to me, moaning in pain. I kissed his eyes lightly, "Sorry…" I muttered as I stretched his muscles, urging them to relax.

He nodded and I moved my fingers, adjusting them within him. I found the ring off muscles within him earning a lurid and wanton moan escape his lips; I did them quite a few times just until Zero was on the brink of release. I took out my fingers from the tight heat, he groaned in frustration.

I smirked and sat up pulling him along with me, his legs straddling either side of my hips. Our arousals touching each other intimately, he groaned and shook his head trying to pull me back to the bed. I shook my head, "Don't want to…" I hissed when he suddenly rubbed against me, "Zero… like this…"

He threw an unsuccessful glare at me, "I'm… ah…" he muttered as the movement caused out lengths to rub, "gonna kill you…"

"In the morning then…" I pressed as I reached for his hips easing him up.

Another groan escaped his lips, "It's been five months…" he moaned quickly as I eased him over my arousal…

"I know…" I said, he pressed down over my length his nails scratching deeply into my skin drawing blood. Tears trickled like jewels down his face, "I'm sorry…" I whispered licking his tears away, he moved down even more as he moaned, I repeated my affection for him again and again as he moved down. He snarled loudly as he reached the hilt, his eyes were shut and his fangs elongating from the pain.

I hissed from the heat, his muscles clenching over me in desperation. I couldn't supress the urge to do him right there and then, after a few tormenting seconds. I swallowed, and then kissed him apologizing, he nodded… I moved him back on the bed and muttered a sincere apology, "I can't…" I growled.

I slid out, both of us moaning in the process, and slammed back into the searing heat. His hands curled around my back breathlessly crying out for me. I kissed him endlessly as I met his thrusts perfectly… my hips searched for his prostate in the process… suddenly, he broke the kiss a long moan escaping them, I unrelentingly continued to ravish him grasping in all his blissful reactions and cries driving me to the edge.

He pulled me down on him calling my name repeatedly, "Kaname… faster…" he drowned.

I didn't want to… it was dangerous to be bereaved of control at a time like this. He continued moaning pushing me over the edge, "Zero…" I mustered all my willpower to speak, "stop calling me like that or I can't control…"

Suddenly, he kissed my lips. I stopped. He groaned but spoke, "Then lose control…" he said his voice interlaced with evident lust and love.

With that said, I lavishly started kissing him hungrily leaving marks over his neck as I moved roughly against him, "I love you…" I muttered, "so much…"

My thrusts were loud and hard, Zero screamed deftly in release and I followed suit feeling him clutching tightly around me. We laid there in silence as I pulled out of him, "Stupid… Kana… me…" he panted as he grabbed my face over his, I was also catching my breath in the process, he hid his face in the crook of my neck.

"Zero," I called out worried as I felt hot liquid stream against my neck, I panic, did I hurt him?! "What—"

His words flung me into heaven, "I love you…" he groaned childishly, "so sleep… cause…" a tired yawn escaped his lips as I laid beside him, "I'll be killing you in the morning…"

I smiled, "I'll be looking forward to it…"

**[Omniscient]**

Eventually, two tired vampires slept in each other's arms taking in the comfort of temporary bliss and comfort in each other's' arms. The night droned out in silence, leaving nothing but their fears for their wake…

Light entered from the thin curtains, waking up two vampires. The silverette groaned from his aching back, expecting to wake up alone, he found himself possessively wrapped around another's arms, "You awake?" the silky voice spoke from behind.

Zero flushed from the memories of last night, "Get back to sleep," he said, "you're tired."

"So are you…" the Pureblood retorted placing a kiss on the hunter's nape, "I thought you were going to kill me."

Groaning, the silverette spoke, "I will,_ after_ you let go of me."

"Hm…" the brunette decided mockingly, "nope."

"Kaname…" Zero growled wrenching the arms around him away. Kaname let go brushing over Zero's sides on purpose, suddenly Zero moved away.

Raising an eyebrow, Kaname did it once again, dragging his fingers blithely over the hunter's exposed side. Zero gave the same reaction, "You're ticklish." The pureblood said as a statement than a question.

"I'm not." Zero defended facing the Pureblood vampire with flushed cheeks. A scheming grin played across the Pureblood's lips, the hunter sensed abrupt danger.

Pure laughter escaped Zero as Kaname started attacking him playfully, "Kana…" he fruitlessly said, "me…" his laughter was getting the better of him, how long has it been since he laughed this much…

But everything went silent as the hunter's phone rang. The Pureblood stopped and helped Zero up to the phone, checking the I.D. caller; he cursed answering the phone, "What is it, Kaito?"

* * *

**Please continue to review~ Thank you so much!**

******Sincerely, atearstainedletter**


End file.
